goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
You is Dumb calls Chun-Li a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends
Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Asako Kageyama and Satomi Hiroyuki *Kimberly as Kirinta Kusano, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka and Kento Koshiba *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Princess as Azura *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog Transcript *(GoAnimate City, March 9th, 2018) *Tweet's Mom: Hey Tweet, we have very exciting news! You're going to the Great Wolf Lodge with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends. *Tweet; Yay! (X30) I'm very excited to go to the Great Wolf Lodge! *Tweet's Dad: And there's more, if you behave at the Great Wolf Lodge, you will be ungrounded. Understand? *Tweet: Yes, I understand mom and dad. *Tweet's Mom: Okay, have a great time at the Great Wolf Lodge. *(30 minutes later) *to: The Great Wolf Lodge. Tweet is being dropped off by his parents. *Kirinta Kusano: You had to kill the four people who were stuck in the slide! You made Satomi Hiroyuki cry! *Shimajirō Shimano: Now let's go to the Wave Pool before someone finds out about this! *Tweet: Are you kidding me?! That 6 year old Sakurako Koinuma lookalike girl dog is stuck between the two lily pads! *the pool!" *Shimajirō Shimano: Tweet, this is the 2nd time you had brutally killed someone! *Mimirin Midorihara: You are so lucky that you're not in prison! *Sakurako Koinuma: You know what, Tweet?! You better behave tomorrow or else, you will be in big trouble! Good night! *Dunkin Donuts Clerk: Welcome to Dunkin Donuts. *Kirinta Kusano: Tweet, that is too much! Can you just order less? *Sonic: Darn it! This ball won't go into the container. I really wanted to win 1,000 tickets! Oh well, I will go to play something else in the arcade! *Mimirin Midorihara: Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3DX! WOW! What a good game! *Akio Toriyama: It’s so fun playing Wangan Midnight R! *Tweet: Oh boy, it's time for me to earn some tickets! Ball 1! *Tweet: Darn it! Ball 2! *throws the second ball backwards by accident, hitting someone as a wilhelm scream sound effect is heard. *Tweet: Oops! Sorry! *pointless shots later" *Tweet: This last ball better get in!! Ball 10! *Tweet: You know what?! louder CURSE....THIS....GAME!!! *Tweet: Oh no, I lit it on fire!! *Shimajirō Shimano: 2 times What's that smell?! Oh no, it's a fire!! Everyone get out now!! *Tweet's Dad: (with Scary Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) TWEET!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!! *to: Outside Tweet's 3 story house. A bus is scene driving to the sidewalk. *Tweet's Dad: Tweet, we cannot believe you destroy the Great Wolf Lodge. Now we're going to have to pay $2 million to repair the Great Wolf Lodge! *Kento Koshiba: And thanks to you, we will be paying over 10 million hospital bills because of what you did and you even made Satomi Hiroyuki, Kikko Hayashida, Asako Kageyama and Mimirin Midorihara cry! *Akio Toriyama: And we will be going to the funeral of the people stuck in the slide! *Kirinta Kusano: And as for this, Azura is going to beat you up! *Shimajirō Shimano: I agree with my friends! Azura, beat him up! *Azura: Prepare for some bleeding! Strikes # Killed four people in the slide # Announced there where sharks in the wave pool during Planes: Fire and Rescue and Monsters University # Pushed someone of the Big foot pass/ and killed him or her # Destroyed ball machine and blew up the Great Wolf Lodge Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Tweet gets grounded Category:Grounded Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos by Weatherstar4000video Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons